Good Men
by Pekenota14
Summary: Kensi has met two good men in her life: her father and her partner. On the sixteenth anniversary of her father's death, she figures out why Deeks is a good man. She gets his company next to her, at her father's grave. Densi, one-shot.


An one-shot story. For those who read my one-shot "Family stills", just to warn: it became an one-shot, like originally planned. So, no continuing. Don't worry, I'm working on another one-shot! Not quite sure what else to say, so before saying nonsense, I leave you the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Even though it didn't have any to do with him, Deeks knew exactly what day was that and where he was supposed to be. Well, with whom he was supposed to be with. It was the March 14th, the sixteenth death anniversary of Kensi's father.

He knows tough and kick ass Kensi Blye doesn't show much to the outside, but she's fragile. He needed to show her that more than partners, they're friends and that she'll always have his shoulder to cry on, if she ever needs it, and that she'll always have his arms to embrace her whenever she needs to feel safe and secure.

Deeks slid the hands inside the jeans' pockets while walking over the grass through the gravestones. A fading but still warm sun was almost setting in the skyline and he saw her a few feet away, standing still with her arms crossed over her chest. The sun rays' focused on her hair, highlighting a few lighter curls among her dark-brown hair. He approached slowly; he didn't want to startle her. She was staring at the gravestone where he read:

_Donald Conrad Blye_

_January, 3__rd__ 1958 – March, 14__th__ 1998_

"_The impossible is done with the Lord's help and a few good men"_

"Pretty sure he was one of the few good men." He said softly, standing next to her.

Kensi didn't say a thing. She just turned her eyes to him and gave a weak smile. A low voice came out of her mouth with a question. "How did you know I was here?"

He shrugged. "I didn't."

"You called my mother, didn't you?" A grin took her lips.

"She said you were coming when she left. I just thought about showing up and…" Deeks ran out of words. He didn't know quite well why he was there. He just felt that he should be there, by her side.

"You know, I'm fine since we closed his case…" Her arms fell along her body and she disarmed any defensive mechanism she had on inside.

"I know." He locked his eyes on her, but she was focused on the gravestone again. He knew she was okay, more opened up. Solving the case gave Kensi the peace she needed; gave her the strengths she had lost when she was so angry and powerless sixteen years ago, when she was left without answers.

"You think…" She looked at him and gazed into his eyes that were still staring her. "You think he'd be proud of me?"

"Why wouldn't he?" He whispered.

Kensi propped her head on his arm, sighing back. "I don't know." He moved his arm slowly and wrapped it around her waist. Her head rested then on his chest. "Sometimes these questions pop on my head…I just became a Special Agent because of my father's cold case. Sometimes I wonder with what purpose I do my work. I don't know if I take it simply as a job or I really fight for justice."

"Either ways, you do it right. But if you feel good when we close a case and you know you put a criminal behind bars and that you gave closure to a family, then you do a lot more than just your job."

Kensi exhaled and assumed her posture again. Deeks didn't want to push anything so he let go his hand of her waist. "Then I do more than just my job. I'd probably end up being a Special Agent at anyways, and I'd have probably gone to the Marine Corps., but I'd like to know where I'd be if none of this had happened. I'd like to know what kind of person I could have turned out."

"I don't know who you could have turned out, but I know in whom you turned out to be. And that is an outstanding person. Strong, fierce, just."

"You just always know what to say, don't you?" She said, embracing her arms around his waist, resting her forehead on his shoulder, hugging him.

"I make you think that I always know what to say," He put his arms around her and snuggled her to him. He placed a soft kiss upon her head. "but most of the time I'm speechless."

"I know, you ramble."

"I'm trying to sound nice and you insult me?"

She looked at him and teased. "It's true; you do ramble quite a lot!"

He squinted the eyes and tilted the head to the side. "So…have you talked with your mother when you saw her?"

"I did." She unwrapped her arms from his waist and put the hands inside the jeans' pockets, standing still in front of him. "I told her I wanted to meet Iris."

"You haven't met her yet?"

"No. Every time I went to dine at my mother's, we always made sure for her to not be there."

"Yeah, I didn't see her too on those two times you invited me over. That could have been awkward."

"I wasn't, and I'm still not ready to meet my half-sister. I said I was going to show up tonight to her dance recital, but…"

"I can go with you, if that's what you're subtly asking."

She smiled, looking down at her feet. "I pay you a beer after it."

"Ah," He chuckled. "try more like a six pack! I recall having told you that I'd settle for a beer for the rest of my life, so one won't be enough!"

"Ok, I pay you a burger too!"

"Wow, Kensi Blye being all nice. I like that!"

"That's what friends are for, right?" She remembered how he hugged just a few minutes ago. He was holding her tight to him, and yet so caringly. In that moment she realized that more than partners and friends, he really had feelings for her. And they didn't seem just to be physical, not just arousal, lust and attraction, but actual feelings.

"Yeah…" He sighed, looking into her eyes. The sweet expression and smile that got along with it melted her heart. "Now, come on, I'm starving. I buy you a donut with chocolate sprinkles on it!"

"Uhm," She groaned, walking side by side with him. "I need to have space for dinner. By the way, you wanna come over? My mother says Iris will be at the auditorium already, so it won't be a problem."

"Okay. Then I don't need to pick up later. And not to mention that your mother is an awesome cook!"

"Save it for later, Shaggy! There's still time to dinner and I still want that donut!"

* * *

What did you guys think? I love to hear your opinions!


End file.
